The Adventures: Papulatus
by 1337
Summary: A Priest is forced from her home, Ellinia, to become stronger. She gains friendship along the way in unexpected places. She's strictly forbidden to travel in the clock tower. Curiously, she does anyways. But she didn't expect to find 'that' there.


The Adventures: Papulatus

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: I do not ow Maple Story.

Summary: A Priest is forced from her home, Ellinia, and gains friendship, power and more. But evil is everywhere, forcing the hated classes to band together to bring it down.

-

Chapter 1 -

-

It was a beautiful morning in the Maple World. People were already up, bright and early, ready to set up their shops and put on sales. Mothers got their children ready for school, for whichever family they grew up in, they would attend a different school. The sun had decided to appear from the clouds, shining through the window and down onto my face. I scrunched up my nose, hoping I could get more sleep but the smiling sun would never allow it. Tiredly, I sat up and swung my legs over to the side.

"Oh, g-good morning, Punchiko." Lifting my eyes from the wooden floor, I looked up to see Maya, the owner of this house and bed. I blushed and quickly stood, giving the petite girl a bow.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I thought I was at my own home." She gave a wave of her hand but coughed a couple times soon after.

Maya suddenly came down with an illness a couple years ago that couldn't be cured. All she could do was take strong medication for slow down the process of the disease. It was such a shame. She was really a beautiful girl but she hid herself in a ugly brown poncho with a hood. She had golden locks and icy blue eyes. Her skin was pale but still showed some life in her youthful face. She was my first best friend. She also had a huge crush on Jay, a local citizen of Henesys, but he was also to engrossed with one of his thick books to notice poor Maya.

"Don't worry about it. You scared me half to d-death, though! Suddenly appearing on my doorstep, passed out, blood all over your clothes. I almost called Athena Pierce over." I groaned and walked over to where my clothes were neatly seated on a chair, clean.

"Maya, that's the worse thing you could do. Imagine if she told Grendel the Really Old, hell would break loose, _again_." Maya giggled and I sent her a playful glare.

"I know, that's why I said I almost called her over."

"It's a good thing you didn't. That old geezer would have gave me yet another one of his boring lectures."

"But doesn't your grandpa adore you?"

"Gramps adores all his students. He thinks of us as his children so that's why we call him grandpa. Not really family, just a teacher."

"That may be true but I believe you're the one who causes the most trouble, are you not?"

"Aren't you suppose to be my best friend?" She let out another giggle and sat on the bed. I picked up my disco tank top, slipped it over my head, adjusting the turquoise bandanna around my neck before slipping into my short cowboy shorts. I glanced into the mirror and jerked back.

"Ugh, my hair! There's leaves and twigs in it! Maya, may I borrow your brush, please!"

"Sure, it's right on the dresser." I dashed for it and back in front of the mirror. I started to comb out my hair, wincing when I met tough tangles. When I finally got it all cleared, Maya offered me a couple of her elastics. I gratefully took four and began to tie my short hair up into four equally pig tails. Two at the top and two at the bottom.

"Much better." I sighed and sat beside Maya on the bed.

"What were do you doing anyways? Covered in all that blood.. "

"Oh, it wasn't my blood. I was just playing with the Tauromacis."

"Tauromacis?! Punchiko! You know how dangerous those are!"

"Calm down, Maya. I'm a Priest now, remember?"

"If I remember correctly, Priests are the weaker class of the Wizards." I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You have no idea how boring it is, going around healing others when they could drink up their own HP pots. Seriously, those lazy bastards."

"Language."

"Sorry." She stared at me hard for awhile longer before relaxing her face.

"Please be careful next time, bring someone with you. I always worry about you. Now I know how Grendel feels, the poor soul."

"Poor soul, my ass."

"Punchiko!"

"Sorry!"

"You better go see Grendel before he sends notices around about a missing Priest."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice seeing you again, Maya."

"It was nice seeing you too. Come back for a visit soon?"

"Of course. Same time, same place."

"Punchiko!!" I ran out of her house, making sure to grab my wand by the door, laughing all the way. I didn't stop until I got out onto the busy street of Henesys.

Many woman and men were at their stalls, selling things such as weapons, shields, food and such. Many others were Bowman. Bowman in training, Hunter, Crossbow, Ranger, Sniper, Bow Master and Marksmen. They chatted lively among each other. It was clear they are the more outgoing class, lively. People started to notice my wand and stopped to stare. The smiles that were once on their faces wiped off completely. Some had emotionless masks on while others down right frowned or scowled. I could even see some bowman get their arrows ready. Suddenly, I was pushed down by what seemed to be a Marksmen. I looked up to see he had his bow safely strapped to his back, his hawk, or eagle, or whatever it was, was perched on his shoulder. His hair was green and directed in one direction, as if there was such a strong wind it slanted his hair to one side permanently. What pissed me off the most was his smug smirk.

"What are you doing on our territory, Magician? Go back to where you belong." His voice was so silky it sent shivers down my spine. His friends around him began to crack up in laughter. Quickly, I picked up my wand and began to run across the town of Henesys. People stopped what they were doing and stared on, as if I was some huge bug that needed to be squashed quickly. Once on the other side of the town, I gave the cab driver one-thousand-and-two-hundred mesos while telling him to head over to the forest of Ellinia.

The ride to the forest was silent and smooth. I thought of the citizens of Henesys, their faces when they looked at me. The disgust and hate. It was clear I'm an unwanted guest and I'm sure they don't get many of those. Grendel told us a story one time about a long time ago where all four classes of the Maple World got together, everyone was friendly. But because of some unknown force, everyone started having different views of everything. Suddenly every one split up. Grendel took the Magicians to Ellinia, located in a beautiful forest, roamed with Fairies. They hate humans and are tricksters but made peace with Grendel. Athena Pierce took the Bowman to Henesys, a lively little town. Dances with Barlogs took the Warriors to Perion, a village that lived on the rocks. And the Dark Lord took the Thief's to Kerning City, a place where it seemed the sunset never went away.

If anyone was in a place that was not their own, they would be looked down upon, sometimes even attacked on so it was rare to see anyone without a wand or staff in Ellinia. Of course people had to ask their leaders to ask Grendel to walk through Ellinia to get to the boat to go to a different Island. But even then Grendel has us in our houses to prevent anything breaking out. This usually happens six hours a day and it's a pain. I watched with wide eyes as we rolled into Ellinia. It was a damp place, only some sunshine coming in between the leaves. The taxi driver stopped right in front of Grendels sanctuary, his home. The _library_. I glanced to the driver and noticed this was the same guy who had to drive me here twenty or so times before. Sighing, I opened the door and hopped out making sure I have my wand with me before closing the taxi door shut. The driver immediately took off, probably back to Henesys.

With deep breaths, I knocked on the door five times. I waited. Wait. And waited. And waited some more. Before a "Come in." Was heard. Hesitantly, I opened the door, poking my head through. Grendel was floating in the middle of the library, as usual, with papers and open books fluttering beside him. He had one thick book in his hand, his fingers on his other hand stroking his long white beard. It was hard to tell if he was looking at the book or at something else because his eyes were always overshadowed by his huge wizard hat. It was old, tattered and had moth holes in it but he never does get a new one.

"Come in, Punchiko." His deep, cracked, old voice started me from my thoughts. I hurriedly went in and closed the large wooden door behind me. The old Wizard tossed the book aside and picked up a worm out parchment.

"G-gramps." I greeted him while stuttering. Quickly after I scolded myself, telling myself to be brave.

"Punchiko." His voice scared me again, making me stand stiff as a board. "Punchiko, Punchiko. What am I going to do with you? Out late again. What if something happened to you?" His worried tone started to make me feel more guilty then I was already feeling.

"I was just playing with the Tauromacis.. "

"In the dungeon!" He shouted, making me stumbled back against a pile of books. I landed flat on my butt but I was too scared of Grendel to care about the pain my arse caused. "You know how dangerous that place is, I've warned you many, many times yet you.. !"

"I'm a Priest now, Grendel! I can very well take care of myself!"

"You may be a priest but that does not mean you're strong enough to take on the Tauromacis!" I stubbornly turn my head away, keeping my glare to some dust on the floor.

"I'll prove to you.. you and everyone else that a Priest is not weak. I don't need a Fire Mage or a Ice Mage to follow around, to heal them every time we go into battle. I can do everything on my own."

"Punchiko.. " His voice was much softer now so I turned to look at him. I saw the corners of his mouth turned down so I expected he saw the tears gathering in my eyes. "Pun, " He started again but I winced. That was the name my parents used to call me when they were alive..

"Punchiko, I worry about all my students but you happen to be one of the most troublesome ones out there. You must know how hard it is on me to teach over nine hundred students everyday. I can't keep watching over you like this."

"That's why I have come to take her." A form morphed from the shadows. The person was wearing a large olive green cloak, flowing all the way to the floor and a hood to cover their eyes. Along the edges of the cloak was lime green bands with gold writing runes along it.

"Robeira! Don't sneak up on an old man like that.. " Grendel's hand flew to his chest. Robeira nodded her greeting to me, her long curled hair flowing with every movement.

"Hey, Robeira, long time no see!" I suddenly felt my old self again. Robeira was my third job instructor. I had to go through her training before becoming a Priest. And she can sure put one through hell.

"Grendel the Really Old. I think you're losing your touch, getting all sentimental over a single Priest."

"You would too if you had a certain attachment to your student."

"You have attachment to _all_ your students."

"It's been reported that Punchiko has been causing trouble a lot lately and that you haven't been able to handle her. I was sent from the higher-ups to take her away, to train her."

"What?" He sounded shocked. The red headed woman nodded and handed the old Wizard a crisp parchment. He opened it quickly and started to read. "T.. take her away? But Ellinia is her home! She has never left Victoria Island except for when she went to you for the job advancement!"

"Exactly. She needs to see more of the world if she plans to become a full fledged Bishop, am I correct? She will never accomplish something so big in a place like Ellinia. Let her go, Grendel. It'll be easier then having Gritto step in."

"Can't she stay for a couple more days.. it's just so sudden."

"I'll give her until tomorrow morning."

"You're so cold, Robeira.. Are you always like this with Gritto or do you actually snuggle up to him in secret?" At this, Robeira couldn't fight the dark blush off her cheeks. With a low growl, she stepped back into the shadows.

"Well.. that was unexpected."

From there, Grendel put on a fierce look but I knew he was doing it so he wouldn't break down. I had grown close, too, with the old geezer. I was going to miss tormenting him. He finally gave me one last lecture on how to be careful in the world outside of Victoria Island. He spoke of monsters more powerful then the blue slimes in the tree or the tree stumps just outside Ellinia. He proceeded to give me a ton of mesos but I gave half of it back. I knew I would need some to start out with but from there on I would earn my own.

Grendel was surprised to see me acting okay with everything. I was really excited to get out of this place, to experience something new. I know I would be sad and home sick but once I was strong and a Bishop, I'll come back to help Grendel protect Ellinia.

I spent most of the day hanging out with friends, not even bothering to go out of Ellinia to train. My friend cried buckets of tears when I told them I was leaving Ellinia for awhile. They said that if they knew about this sooner then they could have gone out to buy a going away present. But I assured them that it was okay. Near nightfall I went back to my tree house, checking what I should pack up. It wasn't going to be a vacation so packing heaps of clothes was out of the question. I should bring my camera though, take pictures of the different places I visit so I could show everyone when I come back. My wand is definitely coming along with me, along with my stash of mesos, pots.

-

It was about six in the morning when Gramps had come to wake me up. I jolted from my bed, scrambling to get on my clothes, tripping over junk left carelessly on the floor. I snatched my wand from it's holder on the wall and left the tree house but not before locking it behind me. Grendel said Robeira was already waiting at the dock, impatiently, he added. Once we got there, the woman had given him a gruff sigh before telling me the boat was going to arrive in forty minutes, wait for half an hour before taking off. She said the ride itself was an hour long.

Before getting on, I gave Grendel one last hug. I looked up at the huge brown boat, large spinning wheels whisking rapidly to keep itself in the air. A excited grin slipped onto my face, butterflies building up in my stomach.

And this is when my adventure began.

-

A/N That sounded SO fruity, gosh. And I can't even think up a proper summary, blah! Well, tell me what you sweet pip's think of the first chapter!


End file.
